spawn vs freddy: battle of hell
by Danvader64
Summary: spawn vs freddy. nuff said.


AN: spawn vs freddy. nuff said. also this story takes place in my marvel/dc crossover world which is now called earth 2519. also freddy is from mk9 so he has 2 claws. this is based off of a sketch i saw on deviant art. i do not own freddy kruger, spawn or anything owned by image comics or the creators of a nightmare on elm street. enjoy.

spawn vs freddy:battle in hell.

chapter 1.

spawn finds a quarter and buys a paper. it says: "' monster tortures youth of elm street"". spawn looks threw and finds a picture of a drawing a little girl drew. it was a pink skinned person wearing a fedora,

a red green striped shirt, and a claw on his right hand. spawn looked at the drawing with a questioning look

spawn: ugly one ain't yah. seems like you need to be taught a lesson.[gets up]

spawn: i think i should pay a visit to this evil bastard.

spawns instructor walks in front of spawn, stopping him in his tracks.

Cagliostro: al where are you going?

spawn: to go deal with this[shows instructor drawing little girl made]

Cagliostro: hmm, interesting.

spawn: yeah i know. ugly ain't he?

Cagliostro: no it's not that it's just i know who he is.

spawn: who is he?

Cagliostro: his name is freddy kruger, he was a very bad man. he was sent to hell and he wounded up looking like this. he now

spawn: kinda like me.

Cagliostro: yes very.

Cagliostro: he now terrorizes the children of elm street.

spawn: so will you let me do this?

Cagliostro: fine. i wish you luck, he can miss with your mind.

spawn: wait what?

Cagliostro: he can get inside your mind and play with your dreams.

spawn: o.k. you got it.

spawn walks out of the alley, hiding behind the buildings so he can't be seen. on his way out he found an uzi in the street and decided to take it just in case. after a few ours he gets there and it is night. he sees freddy through a window. freddy is about to stab a little girl in the stomach until spawn jumps through the window and throws a chain around freddy.

freddy: who the hell are you?

spawn: my names al, and i've came hear to kick your punk ass.

freddy unwraps the chains and does a offensive stance.

freddy: oh really?

freddy grabs the chains. spins them round and round and lets go sending spawn flying out the window.

spawn, with scars from the glass on his face, gets up and says:

spawn: so thats how you wanna play it?

spawn gets out his axe and shows it off to freddy. freddy trys to stab spawn in the gut. spawn blocks it with his axe. spawn does a right slice at freddys head. freddy dodges and with his two claws, jumps at spawn trying to stab him in the face. spawn ducks sending freddy at a wall. freddy stands up and looks at spawn with a strange smile on his face.

freddy: well aren't you a strong one.

freddy vanishes as the sun comes up. spawn sits down on a patch of grass to find something to clean his wounds. finds a small piece of the girls blanket freddy cut off during the battle. spawn ties the piece to his arm and walks back to the ally.

chapter 2.

the next night spawn decided to continue his search for freddy. spawn hid behind every building to avoid being seen. freddy was also wondering the street looking for someone to kill. and spawn was the first thing he saw. freddy jumped and kicked spawn to the floor.

freddy: howdy there, remember me?

spawn: well if it ain't freddy kruger. you ready for round 2?

freddy: born ready.

spawn pulled out his chains and started to spin them around in the air. freddy tried to pounce spawn. spawn blocked it with his chains with freddy's claws stuck in them. spawn tied the chains together with freddy's claws still in them. freddy was stuck. spawn punched him in the face. freddy untagled the chains from his claws and stabbed spawn in the back! luckily though spawn was no dead. spawn more pissed off than ever pulled out an uzi and started shooting freddy randomly. 4 bullets hit freddy in the gut. spawn ran out of bullets, jumped and kicked freddy. freddy went through a window of a small house that was right behind him and spawn. freddy got up and tried to slice spawn's head off. he missed and spawn uppercuted him. when freddy fell back down spawn picked him up and threw him through another window in the house. freddy started randomly trying to stab spawn. which he did. he stabbed spawn in the right arm. spawn started randomly punching freddy. he punched him five times and spin kicked him sending him flying through the air.

freddy: o.k. i've had my fun for the night. goodbye.

spawn tried charge freddy but freddy had disappeared into nowhere again.

chapter 3.

it was day. spawn had found something to clean his wounds and decided to rest for a while so he went to find an ally. spawn found an ally were he saw a man pointing a gun at an old man. the old man was crying because he was so frightened. spawn ran behind the criminal and picked him up by the neck and threw him at a wall. another man came from behind spawn and shot him in the back. spawn threw a chain at him making a scar on his chin.

spawn: leave before i do something worse to you.

the two ran away from the hellspawn. the old man was about to thank his saver, but the hero disappeared into nowhere. spawn ran down the street, to the next ally. he sat down and slowly went to sleep. spawn had a dream. he was in a lush field with wanda his loving wife, and his daughter. she put out her hand to spawn, who looked like he did before he was betrayed. he put out her hand as well. al was so sure that this was wanda. until her hand became a sharp claw. the same claw that belonged to freddy himself. wanda revealed her true form. freddy kruger! al jumped back a few steps away from freddy. freddy laughed maniacally and then the beautiful lush field became living hell! al changed back into spawn. he saw wanda and his daughter strung up on a wooden pole. freddy appeared from the lava that was near the ground. spawn was about to charge freddy until freddy put his left claw to wanda's face.

freddy: nah uh uh. you charge me her head falls to the floor.

spawn had no choice. if he charged freddy, freddy would kill wanda. but spawn realized that this was a dream and that wasn't wanda. spawn charged freddy. freddy stabbed wanda, and wanda turned to ash. a small tear ran down spawns eye. spawn even more angry charged freddy so fast and so hard that freddy fell out of spawns head. spawn woke up and threw a chain around freddy, ready to choke the living crap out of him.

spawn: welcome to my nightmare bitch!

spawn pulled the chains hard and choked freddy to death. freddy's body disappeared from sight. spawn

pleased that he killed freddy, walked back to his home the ally.

the end.


End file.
